kylie_k_jennerfandomcom-20200213-history
Kourtney Kardashian
Kourtney Mary Kardashian (born April 18, 1979) is an American television personality, socialite, businesswoman and model. In 2007, she and her family were picked to star in the reality television series Keeping Up with the Kardashians. Its success led to the creation of spin-offs including Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami and Kourtney and Kim Take New York. With sisters Kim and Khloé, Kourtney is involved in the retail and fashion industries. They have launched several clothing collections and fragrances, and additionally released the book Kardashian Konfidential in 2010. Kourtney and her siblings are popular on social media from which they derive most of their revenue by endorsing products such as waist slimming pants, beauty products, Coca-Cola and prescription drugs, for which they are paid (as of 2016) between $75,000 and 30,000 per post on Instagram, Facebook and Twitter, as per CBC Marketplace. Early Life Kourtney Mary Kardashian was born in Los Angeles, California on April 18, 1979, to parents Robert and Kris. She has two younger sisters, Kim and Khloé, and a younger brother, Rob. After their parents divorced in 1991, Kris remarried to the 1976 Summer Olympics decathlon winner Bruce Jenner (now known as Caitlyn) in 1991. Through their marriage, Kardashian gained stepbrothers Burton "Burt", Brandon, and Brody; stepsister Casey; and half-sisters Kendall and Kylie. She attended Marymount High School, a Roman Catholic all-girls school in Los Angeles. Following graduation, she moved to Dallas,Texas, to attend Southern Methodist University for two years. Kourtney then lived in Tucson, Arizona, where she graduated from the University of Arizona with a bachelor's degree in Theatre Arts and a minor in Spanish. Her classmates included Nicole Richie andLuke Walton. In 1994, her father garnered public attention as an additional defense lawyer for football player O.J. Simpson during his murder trial. Children Mason Disick Mason Dash Disick is Kourtney and her then husband Scott Disick's first son. He was born on December 14, 2009. Mason's birth, by Beverly Hills doctor Paul Crane, was filmed and aired during the 4th season of Keeping Up with the Kardashians. Penelope Disick Penelope Scotland Disick is Kourtney and Scott's first daughter. She was born on July 8, 2012. Reign Disick In June 2014, it was announced that the couple were expecting their third child together. Reign Aston Disick was born on December 14, 2014, on Mason's fifth birthday. Other 003-281.jpg|KUWTK Viewing Party, October 14, 2007 2009+Teen+Choice+Awards+Arrivals+GXHjqcdqyDRx.jpg|Teen Choice Awards, August 9, 2009 04-403.jpg|'Twilight: Eclipse' Premiere in LA, June 24, 2010 01-73-5.jpg|Teen Choice Awards, August 8, 2010 04-412.jpg|'Taste of Beverly Hills' Wine & Food Festival, September 2, 2010 Kardashian-jenner-christmas-nick-saglimbeni-kris-kendall-kylie-kim.jpg|Family Christmas Card Shoot, 2010 01.jpg|Kids' Choice Awards, April 2, 2011 Kardashian-christmas-card-khloe-kim-kourtney-kylie.jpg|Family Christmas Card Shoot, 2011 08-24-1.jpg|'Kardashian Khaos' Opening in Las Vegas, December 15, 2011 01-101-1.JPG|'RYU' Opening, April 23, 2012 06-206-0.jpg|Calvin Klein Launch Event, April 23, 2015 003-205.jpg|MTV VMAs, August 30, 2015 002-273.jpg|'Meet the Developers' at Apple Store, September 14, 2015 015-38.jpg|Cosmopolitan's 50th Birthday Party, October 12, 2015 Gallery-1443725358-cosmopolitan-november-2015-newsstand.jpg|Cosmopolitan, November 2015 001-562.jpg|Golden Globe Awards Afterparty, January 10, 2016 033-110.jpg|Arriving at Health Nut, January 22, 2016 003-644.jpg|Leaving Zero One Salon, February 4, 2016 160212-01.jpg|At YS3 Fashion Show in NYC, February 11, 2016 14726477_331283593907283_7040300276955217920_n.jpg|At Kendall's Birthday Party in LA, November 2, 2016 15624441 1821803978079270 8648609059353657344 n.jpg|At Kris' Christmas Party, December 24, 2016 Thr issue 25 kardashian cover.jpg|The Hollywood Reporter, 2017 002 30.jpg|Calvin Klein Campaign, 2017 28751956 185485165392868 5057615606434496512 n.jpg|At Khloé's Baby Shower in Bel Air, March 10, 2018 DX LLoHU8AAnXFK.jpg|Kylie's Instagram, March 10, 2018 DYBxMYlV4AAo5Aa.jpg|At Tristan's Birthday Party in LA, March 10, 2018 DY9UmTzUQAYt9S4.jpg|Kourtney's Instagram, March 23, 2018 30726956 759333930938377 8722178195446069576 n.jpg|Kylie's Instagram, April 13, 2018 021 12.jpg|Arriving at Coachella, April 13, 2018 002 39.jpg|At TAO X Revolve Party at Coachella, April 13, 2018 Category:Family Category:The Kardashians